GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam
GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam is an original Mobile Suit from the SD Gundam G Generation series which debuted in SD Gundam G Generation F. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although nominally a Gundam, it seems to have few common features with other notable Gundams. However, like most Gundams, it has superior ranged and close combat abilities, as well as the ability to perform an all-range attack using its feather funnels. It also features a nano-skin coating that allows damage to be quickly repaired. Unlike most original units from the G Generation series, the Phoenix Gundam's profile only has its technical information and doesn't mention its background history at all. While Phoenix Gundam's appearance doesn't resemble that of any Gundam type MS from other timelines, it has numerous features seen in past eras. Phoenix Gundam's wings are actually four powerful mega beam cannons. It is also armed with a pair of beam rifle's which can combine into larger beam rifle. Other weapons include vulcan guns, beam sabers and a psycommu weapon call feather funnel. Finally, Phoenix Gundam can transform into "bird mode" and perform a special attack called Burning Fire by covering itself with super heated energy released from the Phoenix cross it then rams through several targets with high speed. While Phoenix Gundam can only transform when performing the Burning Fire, it is flight capable even in it's MS mode. Finally, Phoenix Gundam features a nanoskin similar to Turn A Gundam, allowing it to self-regenerate damage. In G Generation Wars, the attack animation of Phoenix Gundam's reveal that it's beam saber can be function as Cosmic Era's beam boomerang. Although the attack still has range of only 1 grid instead of 2-4 like beam boomerang. Armaments Beam Saber Mega Beam Cannon Vulcan Gun Phoenix Cross Beam Rifle Feather Funnel System Features Nano-skin System The system allows for the mobile suit to have quick repairs History Little is known about the Phoenix Gundam's origins. Officially, it is believed to come from beyond the solar system, like the CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X. This, along with its nano-skin system, have lead many to believe that Phoenix Gundam is somehow related to the Turn-X and its "brother", the SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam. Some speculate that the Phoenix Gundam is meant to combine aspects of all the Gundam universes; indeed, some even believe that the Phoenix is the true essence of the Gundam, given physical form. However, all this remains speculation, and the Phoenix Gundam's true origins remain a mystery. In G Generation Spirits, along with the Phoenix Gundam, the prototype model Phoenix Zero also appeared. Gameplay In SD Gundam G Generation F, Phoenix Gundam is the most expensive unit and it is impossible to acquire one without using an ID code. Not only is it a very powerful unit (losing only to joke Psycolo Gundam and Psyco Haro) but Phoenix Gundam can be fused with almost every unit, this allows the player to easily complete unit profiles in the library. However, it becomes weaker in later games and has its fuse list shortened like common MS. In SD Gundam G Generation Wars the Phoenix Gundam can be combined with Haro, in order to obtain the incredibly powerful "Phoenix Gundam (Full Power)", which can be combined with every mecha in the game except basic-type mobile suit and another "Phoenix Gundam (Full Power)". It is also one of the most expensive (150000 Credits, while the normal Phoenix Gundam only costs about 50000). Variants *GGS-000 Phoenix Zero Debuting in SD Gundam G Generation Spirits, the player received one Phoenix Zero for free as the squad leader unit. It's appearance greatly resembles that of Phoenix Gundam but it has a blue paint scheme instead of the normal red and has a visor covering it's eyes (similar to a GM). Not only is Phoenix Zero much weaker than Phoenix Gundam, it's key features are also missing such as a transformable mechanic, Burning Fire Attack, feather funnel's, and it's self-regenerate nanoskin. It's profile suggests that while Phoenix Zero is suppose to be a prototype of the Phoenix Gundam, this MS is more likely a mere failed replica built with inferior technology. Picture Gallery Phoenix Gundam Cannons Deployed.jpg|GGF-001 - Phoenix Gundam - Cannons Deployed SD Phoenix Gundam.jpg|Super Deformed (SD) - Phoenix Gundam Notes References External Link * MAHQ - GGF-001 - Phoenix Gundam * WordLingo - GGF-001 - Phoenix Gundam